objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Mash Pros (OFFICIAL)
Stupid Mash Pros is a Smash game containing object show characters. It used to be an "epic-er" version of Super Smash Bros. Most of the BFDI's specials come from BFDI The Fighters, due to Mr. Yokai not watching BFB at all. This is WIP! Characters Firey intro.png|Firey (BFDI) Balloony intro.png|Balloony (BFDI) Blocky intro bfb.png|Blocky (BFDI) CoinyBFB.png|Coiny (BFDI) Marker pose bfb.png|Marker (BFDI) BookBFB-1.png|Book (BFDI) Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb (II) TestTube2018Pose.png|Test Tube (II) Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow (II) Tom2.png|Tomato (TFFM) UNLOCKABLES! Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk oyou.png|Yellow Face (Fight in 10 Battles) Paintbrush2017-1.png|Paintbrush (Fight in 20 Battles) 6. Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove (Fight in 30 Battles) Jigsaw Pose OU.png|Jigsaw (Fight in 40 Battles) Ichi Memekai.png|Ichi (Fight in 50 Battles) Mace Mah Boi FOR REAL.png|Mace (Fight in 60 Battles) Green Tomato.png|Green Tomato (Fight in 70 Battles) Jackbox.png|Jack in the Box (Fight in 80 Battles) Daisy2017.png|Daisy (Fight in 90 Battles) MODULE8.png|Module 8 (Fight in 100 Battles) JapaneseBooky.PNG|Jisho (Fight in 110 Battles) Handstander.png|Handstander (Fight in 120 Battles) Intro Four.png|Four (Fight in 130 Battles) Frank2018.png|Frank (Fight in 140 Battles) Lighter Pose OO.png|Lighter (Fight in 150 Battles) 350px-Gun OM.png|Gun (Fight in 160 Battles) Jucy Memekai.png|Jucy (Fight in 170 Battles) Viola pretty much.png|Viola (Fight in 180 Battles) Plug,.png|Plug (Fight in 190 Battles) Emoti.png|Emoticon (Fight in 200 Battles) Puffball intro.png|Puffball (Fight in 210 Battles) Bushy 2018.PNG|Bushy (Fight in 220 Battles) Joseph Howard Book.png|Joseph Howard (Fight in 230 Battles) Plump Dog.png|Plump Dog (Fight in 240 Battles) Rekt.png|Rektangle (Beat secret TSRITW boss fight) Marm.png|Marmite (Another Secret, make your quote in Roadmash "But pa might not.") Flower BFB.png|Flower (Play Smash Run 5 times) Allies GasterBlaster.jpg|Gaster Blaster (Fires lasers at enemies) Eraser intro.png|Eraser (SUPER RARE! Hits a rejoin button which gives you an extra live) Ruby intro-0.png|Ruby (Explodes into solar beams in 8 directions) Little Horn.png|Little Horn (throws bombs. can be killed, but teleports in holes. reward for killing him is 50% damage healed) Fred.png|Fred (Jumps on a rocket and lands on a random opponent) Suitcase2018Pose.png|Suitcase (Runs towards an enemy. Trips and buries enemies) Toaster Pose OO.png|Toaster (jumps around. when he lands toasts fly upwards to hit opponents) PAIN Box.png|P.A.I.N Box (runs around firing his laser) Levels *Cake at Stake *Inanimate Insanity Infinity *Animania Special Set *Balloony **Pop (Normal) - Balloony pops himself for some HP. The pop suprisingly launches enemies. **Inflate (Side) - Balloony inflates his head, pushing back opponent. If used in air, it's used upwards and pushes Balloony up by a bit. Can be used three times if in mid-air. **Balloon Trippy (Up) - Balloony inflates his head to maximum size, allowing him to fly up. If hit, he will immediatedly be popped and stunned until he hits the ground. **Head Bounce (Down) - Balloony inflates his head and is sent flying into the air. If used in air, he will land with a BANG. **Earth Shaker (Final) - Balloony smashes his thumb into the ground, causing an earthquake which damages all enemies on ground for ten seconds. *Book **Shield Bash (Normal) - Book bashes a shield in front of her. Holding down can resist SOME damage from the front. **Ball Throw (Side) - Book aims a ball at an opponent and throws it for maximum damage. **Burn Blast (Up) - Book creates a fire bomb under her feet. It then explodes, launching her upwards. If used on the ground, the fire bomb will cause a fire pillar to appear. **Tree Caster (Down) - Book creates a controllable circle. Once the special button is let go of or if the player uses it for 5 seconds, Book will cast a tree from below, launching contestants. **Star of Disaster (Final) - Book goes crazy and immediatedly converts into a more dangerous state, upgrading her moves. *Ichi **Shadow Sting (Normal) - Works as a melee and ranged attack. Melee stings the opponent for half of their damage and ranged shoots a shadowy blade. **Void Boomerang (Side) - Ichi throws three void boomerangs while lunging forward. **Rift Warp (Up) - Ichi creates a rift and warps to the desired location, reappearing with a BANG. **Shade Drill (Down) - Ichi's hands become a drill. He then burrows to the desired location. After a few seconds or letting go of the attack button, he comes back with a shadow projectile thrown upwards. In mid-air, Ichi slams down, ignoring pass-through platforms. Can't be used on pass-through platforms. However, you can't fall off while burrowing. **Beast of DOOM! (Final) - Ichi turns into a shadowy beast and pounces random contestants for high damage. *Rektangle (TSRITW made this one) **Square Fist (Normal) - Thrust your fist forward. Does LARGE KNOCKBACK but hard to land a hit. **Damage Station (Side) - Throw a damage station which damages all enemies near it for five seconds. **Geometry Dash (Up) - Jump on a Yellow Pad/Ring to boost yourself upwards, damaging enemies on the way up. **Raining Tacos (Down) - Rains down tacos which heal allies but hurt enemies. **Demonic (Final) - Grab an enemy and start doing massive damage attacks to it, ending with a colossal meteor fist strike. If he doesn't grab anything, he'll just explode with fury, damaging all enemies. *Joseph Howard (TSRITW also made this one, but only Normal, Side, and Up. The rest were made by me) **Badge Throw (Normal) - Teleport in the desired location and throw a badge in any angle. **Tree Grow (Side) - Grow a defensive tree using the "wisdom" from GreenTree. The tree fights back by tripping enemies who punch it, and meteor smashing them who punch it in MID-AIR. **Slot Roller (Up) - Joseph opens his mouth for three random effects. The effects are: More ATK but less DEF, more DEF but less SPD, and more SPD but less ATK. Can't be used for 1 minute after that. Effects last for 20 seconds. was called Darkness, Death and Fear. TSRITW said this: "Starts a slot roll. If Darkness, the stage cannot be seen. If Death, everyone dies. If Fear, all speed is multiplied by 6." **Stardust Bomb (Down) - Joseph Howard spits a Stardust Bomb which explodes into Lunar Waves. Trivia *Earth Shaker is based off of Earth Lover, but instead of crushing the opponent for maximum damage, it creates an earthquake. *Lots of Book's specials are based off of the TWOWian classes on this. https://super-book-things.wikia.com/wiki/%22MLG-Add-Comic%22 *Book's Tree Cast is a reference to (insert golden sun character from SSF)'s down special. *Book's final smash, Star of Disaster, is a reference to MFanthom's (I give credit to him) Possessed Book, and Miracle Star, the ripoff of TAWOG. *If one looks closely, they would realize that the normal specials are based off of the normal color Links. (Green, Red, Blue, Purple) *Book's up special was originally going to be Solar Twist until Mr. Yokai thought of the normal color Links.